Blue
by AkikoSamaN
Summary: Un reencuentro esconde un secreto que nacio de lo profundo de una traicion. Saga&Mu. OneShot


HOLA¿Como estan? Espero que muy pero muy bien, aqui les dejo otro fic de Saint Seiya: que no me pertence en absoluto, sino que tiene dueño y señor el señor Masami Kurumada...

Realmente quiero que lo disfruen y manden reviews, asi se si la manera en la que escribo les convence o no...U

Byes...

Dedicado a: Aquaiurs-No-Kari...y toda mi familia... U

Blue

SagaΜ

By Akiko-SamaN

¿A las lágrimas se las lleva el viento?

Inspiro fuertemente el aroma a pino y cedro, el césped mojado y las flores a pocos centímetros míos.

Me detengo a pensar unos momentos en como me sentí la ultima vez que vi este lugar, corriendo por las escaleras con una euforia que desconocía como mía.

Y no se si pensar en felicidad o remordimiento al regresar.

Muevo un pie y el otro, camino. Puedo hacerlo, aún cuando las fuerzas del viaje dejan vestigios de cansancio en mi cuerpo.

No sabría por donde empezar, al tener enfrente la increíble edificación de Templos, sabiendo que hay rostros que no deseo ver y rostros que no puedo recordar.

Diez años…

Diez años de mi vida deje pasar, deje de sentirlos como míos y los termine desechando por esta inusitada experiencia de contaste aprendizaje que es la vida.

Ahora ya me encuentro algo "viejo", cansado y agotado de ella. De cómo doble en cada esquina aun sin saber con que me iba e encontrar.

¿Herido o Despechado?

Mh…Curioso pensarlo ahora cuando ya no me quedan muchos respiros por delante.

¿Melancolía eterna o Alcoholismo apresurado?

Siempre escuche la frase "Lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte". Pero jamás tuvo tanto sentido en mi estupida vida como ahora.

Bien. No hay nadie.

Porque me siento tan aliviado, aún no lo se. Pero existe todavía en mi esa llama latente de desesperación o ansiedad por saberte bien.

Y a salvo.

Sonrió al recordar un paseo a las orillas del Mar.

Tomados de la mano como dos tortolitos ridículos e inexpertos en el arte de amar.

Aunque…También es un Arte ser correspondido…

O mejor dicho…Arte es saber sobrellevar el amor.

Claro que me enamoré. Todo el mundo en algún punto dado de su vida se enamora perdidamente de alguien.

Pero con años de viajes y experiencias, descubrí en una diminuta Isla del Océano Indico que para estar enamorado de verdad, uno debe ser correspondido.

Y tomé esa filosofía desde entonces, abocándola en cada momento de mi vida, y no solo del laboral.

Sino también aprendí que la práctica hace al maestro.

Claro que no me quede con los brazos cruzados luego de este encuentro fugaz con el Infierno en vida.

Tomé las riendas de mi vida como mejor me parecía y dije ¡Basta!

Volvía a mis inicios como Caballero, explorando diferentes Artes de lucha alrededor del mundo.

Llegué con mis conocimientos al Tíbet, donde me recluí por más de tres años. Y jamás fui más feliz en toda mi vida…Bueno, cuando estaba contigo lo era, pero eso se terminó.

Aún cuando mi corazón aún no lo acepte, mi espíritu lo ha hecho. Y ha seguido adelante.

Pero me considero un ser humano y como tal, tengo necesidades que debo satisfacer con urgencia.

Por lo que abandoné las enseñanzas que con tanto esfuerzo habían inculcado en mí los extraños monjes tibetanos.

Lo que le siguió después son borrones que aún hoy día intento descifrar, pero me es imposible dado el nivel de alcoholismo y drogas de diverso tipo que tenía en el cuerpo.

¿Extraño, no?

Hasta bizarro me atrevería a decir.

Pero así sucedió. Llegué al límite con mi vida.

Donde es fácil perderse y escapar a la verdad, que realmente salir a buscar una respuesta a la única interrogante que me queda aún por descubrir.

¿Por qué estoy vivo?

He intentado cuanta posibilidad he encontrado o que se ha cruzado por mi camino. Pero aún me sigo preguntando lo mismo.

Vagamente recuerdo la primera vez que me hice esa pregunta.

Caminaba por una de las playas de Indonesia. Un paisaje más que hermoso, casi de ensueños. Excelente compañía.

Pero un vacío sin precedentes me agobiaba la existencia.

Me tomé de la cabeza y con desesperación grité al cielo la pregunta.

¿Qué sucedió?

Nada.

Y era de esperarse, uno no puede quedarse esperando a que la respuesta le llegué en forma de nube o gaviota o algo.

La respuesta uno la tiene que encontrar solo. Caminando por la vida con la ingenuidad de un niño.

O al menos eso he supuesto yo luego de tantos años.

La ingenuidad de un niño…Maldita sea la hora en que eso me recuerda a ti.

Cuando me tomaste por sorpresa, aún siendo un niño pequeño, otorgándome el beso mas tierno y hasta quizás el más legítimo que recibí en toda mi vida.

Me siento un poco afligido al pensarte así, quizás hasta avergonzado. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Me es imposible.

Incluso me es imposible creer que las últimas palabras que escuché decir de ti fueron un insulso –No te vayas-

Patético con el cariño, y quizás en algún punto, hasta amor que nos tuvimos el uno por el otro.

Pero es parte del pasado, uno que deseo con el alma poder dejar atrás y seguir adelante.

Si, aún me retienes en tus redes.

Pareciera increíble, pero es así. Y me duele.

Me duele cada vez más. Porque estoy a punto de dejarte para siempre.

Quizás no lo entiendas, o quizás ni lo sospeches.

Aunque prefiero ver por última vez el lugar al que siempre podré llamar hogar, casa, familia…Un lugar a donde regresar.

Mis pasos me han llevado casi sorpresivamente a Mi Templo.

-Wow…

Creo que solo eso puede describir lo que me pesa en la boca del estómago.

-¿Saga?...

No lo puedo creer…Realmente te ves igual que yo. Y pensé que eras mas joven.

Te sonrío con nostalgia, a lo que me respondes con un abrazo casi ahogante. Aforrándote a mi cuerpo como cuando tenías sólo dos años.

-Si sigues abalanzándote así ya no quedará mucho de mi, Kanon

Me miras como solo tú puedes hacerlo y vuelves a enterrar tu rostro en mi pecho. Mis brazos te rodean aún más fuerte.

Debo admitir que realmente te he extrañado.

-Saga…Lo siento tanto…

¿Es lo primero que me dices luego de diez años separados?

¿Algo que no solo me trae recuerdos horribles que preferiría olvidar, sino una incomodad en el pecho?

Eres increíble. Y aún así no puedo odiarte por eso.

Y creo que jamás podré hacerlo.

Al menos no de la manera adecuada.

-¿Porque no me dices nada? Se que aún estas enfadado, quizás hasta furioso y no existe perdón en esta vida para mi. Lo se.

-Kanon…

Vuelves a dirigirme esa mirada de borrego degollado que me carcome de culpa.

Te desordeno los cabellos con parsinomia y sonrió ante esos ojos esmeraldas que me desasen por dentro.

-Estoy muy cansado del viaje…Voy a sentarme

Sin más que esa burda explicación, paso por su lado y me recuesto sobre el sofá. Descansando mis pies y mi espalda en el confortable terciopelo que acaricia mi piel con bondad.

Te acercas a mí con una mirada triste, ya lo sabes. Y eso me destroza por dentro.

Al tenerte frente a mí, tomo tu muñeca con fuerza y te llevo hacia mi cuerpo, haciéndote caer sobre mí.

Te sorprendes, pero a los pocos segundos te relajas por completo y cierras tus ojos.

Acaricio tu rostro y tu espalda con la punta de mis dedos. Mientras que tu me abrazas fuertemente.

-Saga… ¿Desde cuando…?

-En un viaje a China

-¿Allí fue que te dijeron?

-No, allí comenzó. Al principio fue sólo un juego por placer y tratar de curar algunas penas. Pero comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta convertirse en algo que no podía controlar. Hasta que me traslade por una permanencia de dos años a las costas de Cuba.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste? Si me hubieras avisado hubiera permanecido contigo…

-No quería molestar a nadie, era un problema mío, podía resolverlo solo.

-Pero no lo lograste

-Esas son simplezas que nos complican un poco más la existencia. Pero en el fondo…Solo me libero aún más.

-¿Liberarte?

-Quizás no lo entiendas, y esta bien. Es depende de cómo se lo mire y la manera en que se lo interprete.

-¿Acaso me estas diciendo que te vas a dejar vencer?

-Nunca dije eso…y no levantes la voz

-Lo siento

-Bah… ¿Y tu vida?

-Sin la tuya nunca será nada

-Kanon…A mi no me va a pasar nada, no estoy ni enfermo ni mucho menos.

-¿Eh..?

-No estoy enfermo, no me voy a morir, nada de todas las estupideces que seguramente pensaste

-Pero empezaste a hablar tan filosóficamente, y me abrazas y…

-¿Y tu pensaste que estaba enojado?

-Si

-Pues no lo estoy. Recuerda lo que nos decían de pequeños. "Las cosas no pasan porque si, hay algún momento, por más pequeño que sea donde nosotros mismo elegimos ese camino"

-Que yo hiciera algo así no significa que tú tienes la culpa, Saga

-Tú no hiciste nada malo

-Pero…

-Kanon, no tengo ganas de revolver algo que me costo mucho dejar atrás. Cuéntame de tu vida, la mía no tiene nada de interesante.

-Saga…Esta bien, pues no ha pasado mucho desde que te fuiste. Al menos no en mi vida, pero si hay algo que deberías saber.

Me lo contaste despacio y con pausas que a mi personalidad curiosa no le gustaba demasiado. Aunque mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando decidiste avanzar con el relato y hacerme sonreír de alegría.

-OO ¿Te casaste?

-No pongas esa cara…Ni que fuese alérgico a los compromisos.

-Ah, discúlpeme usted, pero siempre dijiste que no creías en el matrimonio

-Bueno…No es que no creyera, es solo q…

-No habías encontrado a la persona adecuada

-Si…El es…increíble.

Por un momento las entrañas me resonaron con fuerza y sentí que el corazón me palpitaba en la garganta.

Tenía miedo que ese fuese el nombre que tus labios soltasen.

-Rada es el hombre más increíble en toda la faz de la Tierra

-¿Rada?

-Si, Saga…Radamanthys de Wyvern, el Juez con el que luche en el Inframundo

-Con ese desgraciado te viniste a juntar, Kanon? Acaso te olvidas de cómo terminaste?

-No te escucho…Radamanthys me ha hecho muy feliz, deberías estar contento

-Lo estoy…por ti

-Mira que eres antipático

-Lo soy, pero con todas las de la ley. No puedo creer que no haya estado aquí para impedir esa boda

-¬¬ Celoso…

-¬¬ Y a mucha honra, te mereces algo mucho mejor

-El es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz

Te abrazo con fuerza, dándote coscorrones en la cabeza.

-Siempre fuiste un romántico

-¡Ya suéltame!

-Debilucho

Te dejo ir y te aferras más a mí que nunca, me extraña esa actitud pero puedo ver en tus ojos un desvelo de tristeza.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?

-Saga…No te enfades, pero deberías ir a verlo

-Kanon…déjame hacer lo que yo quiera con mi vida¿si? Gracias…

-Pero…El realmente esta muy mal, te extraña y esta muy arrepentido

-Kanon…no lo voy a volver a repetir.

-Esta bien…

Te alejas de mi con tu clásico refunfuño de cabreo y me dejas dormir en paz por unas horas en el sillón.

Un estruendo azota todo mi alrededor y me hace caer de donde estoy apoyado. Me levantó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, y una maraña de cabellos azules desordenados y con aroma a vainillas me salta encima, haciéndome caer otra vez.

-SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mi tímpano estallo con el grito de alegría de alguien a quien no veía en muchos años.

-¿Milo?

-SIIIIIIIIII AMIIIIIGGOOOOO MIIIOOOOOOOOO

-¡Mi tímpano, idiota!

Se soltó de mí y comenzó a darme coscorrones en la cabeza. Yo intentaba, en vano, quitármelo de encima. Pero una voz potente hizo temblar al bicho con una particularidad que me sorprendió.

-¡MILO SUELTA!

Al desaparecer la molestia que me dejaba casi sin respirar, observó los detallados rasgos faciales mas impresionantes que presencie en mi vida, su cabello mucho mas largo pero con una caída tremenda.

-¿Camus?

Se acerca a mí con los brazos abiertos y me abraza fuertemente, como un amigo de toda la vida.

-Cuanto me alegra ver que estas bien, Saga…

Al separarnos Milo se coloca detrás de el y lo abraza por la cintura, besándole el cuello. Mientras me mira extrañamente.

-Sigues siendo tan hermoso como lo recordaba, Saga

-Eres un impertinente…Pero me alegra que no hayas cambiado, bicho

-Gracias… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer…o hoy, no se que hora es

-Son las nueve y media de la noche…Lo que implica…

Camus lo observo con sorna, mientras Milo lo tomaba de la mano con posesión. Ambos me sonrieron desde la entrada y con la mano se despidieron.

-Esos dos…

Negué con la cabeza baja unos segundos, para luego dirigirme al baño y prepararme la ducha.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el agua de la ducha estaba en perfecta sincronía con el calor que mi cuerpo despedía.

Se me erizo el cuello al colocar mi cabeza debajo de ese regalo del cielo llamado agua.

El agua, hábilmente rozaba cada centímetro de mi piel, recorriendo caminos que ni yo mismo me imaginaba.

Mi cabello estaba pegado a mi cuerpo, y con una esponja comencé a asearme. La espuma del baño era un tanto afrodisíaca, por lo que me sentía mareado.

-Este Kanon y sus estupideces con los jabones…

Rezongué con enojo, pero me sentía realmente agobiado por el aroma dulzón que rodeaba mi cuerpo.

Una corriente de frío rozó mi espalda con maldad, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía como para pensar en otra cosa.

Un gemido me llamó la atención, por lo que decidí darme vuelta y ver de donde provenía.

-Sa…ga…

Aún diciendo mi nombre sorprendido, sonrojado y temeroso te vez mas hermoso que cuando hacíamos el amor por las mañanas.

Un mechón cruza mi rostro, el cuerpo completamente mojado y goteando, y una sonrisa sensual surca mis facciones.

Te veo completamente rojo de la vergüenza. Pero aún así te ves increíble.

No creo cansarme nunca de decírtelo.

Te Amo…Si, aún después de tanto tiempo te sigo amando como la primera vez.

-Hola Mu…

Tu rostro de arruga, dándote el aspecto más tierno que he visto, los ojos te brillan inusualmente y al instante siguiente siento tu cuerpo apretujando el mío.

-Es la segunda vez que me saludan así hoy…

-Saga…

No puedes decir más, y yo lo entiendo, mis facultades mentales tampoco me permiten mucho.

Atino simplemente a abrazarte con las fuerzas de mi cosmos, dándote la seguridad que siempre te prometí y un simple suspiro tuyo comprueba mis miedos.

-Te extrañe tanto…tanto…Saga…tanto…

-Yo también Mu

-Pero yo…Yo…No se como pedirte perdón, no lo merezco…No merezco nada de esto…

Te separas de mí con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, las manos te tiemblan, y gimes tristemente.

-Ven aquí…

Tomo tu brazo y te jalo junto a mí. No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti. Ya no me importa el pasado.

Ya no me importa nada. Solo tú y yo.

Nosotros dos…

-Saga…

Bajo la mirada y allí esta. Ese brillo único en el universo que puede doblegar hasta mis más obscuros fantasmas.

Allí está lo que tanto estuve buscando.

Alguna vez escuché que los seres humanos venimos a este mundo buscando algo. "Eso" que nos mantiene con vida, por lo que nos levantamos todos los días.

Es extraño quizás entenderlo ahora, pero en el momento en que lo tenés enfrente, lo ves. Lo disfrutas y hasta pretendes quedártelo para toda la vida.

No se si estaré en lo correcto o no, pero de hay una sola cosa que estoy seguro y es que "eso" ya lo encontré.

Lo único que me resta es saber si estás dispuesto a disfrutarlo hasta que nos dure.

Aún te sigo observando con atención. No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Por lo que te abochornas y bajas la mirada, sumergiendo tu rostro en mi pecho.

Es una sensación cálida que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Como tomar una taza de chocolate bien caliente, te obliga a despertar aún si no lo quieres.

-Se que no tengo perdón de los Dioses por lo que nos sucedió y tomo toda la responsabilidad por eso, pero Saga¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que…

Pero tus palabras quedan ahogadas por mis labios. Que te rozan con insolencia y suavidad.

Tu aliento acaricia mi piel y la reviste con ternura. Necesito volver a saber lo que es estar vivo.

Aprisiono mis labios a los tuyos, y muy lentamente me correspondes. No existe momento mejor para llamarte borrego asustado que ahora.

En el fondo se a que le tienes miedo y es el mismo que yo tengo. Pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso ahora.

A los pocos segundos, el beso que alguna vez tuvo intenciones castas y protectoras, ahora consume cada centímetro de mi piel. Dejándome ileso ante tu toque.

No me muevo, pero estas ansioso por comenzar esa danza interminable de caricias que siempre termina con mi credibilidad.

No esta en mis planes dejarte esperar, por lo que tomo las riendas de la situación y aforrándote aún más a mi, profundizo un beso que quisiera dure por la eternidad.

Te doblegas ante mí, lo presiento. Y por eso me permito llegar más allá.

Introduzco mi lengua en tu boca, buscando con desesperación la tuya y así poder saber si realmente aún queda algo de lo que alguna vez nos unió con tanta pasión.

Sonrió aun besándote al comprobar, aún cuando alguna vez lo dude, que todo eso sigue ahí.

Puedo gritarle a los cuatro vientos, que he encontrado la felicidad absoluta en ti. Lo siento en cada fibra de mí ser y no existe contradicción alguna.

Tomando tu cintura, esbelta y curvada a mi cuerpo, logro tenerte por fin entre mis brazos. Con la sola intención de nunca dejarte escapar.

Te separas de mí implorando por un poco de aire. Si, lo admito soy muy posesivo con lo que amo con locura.

-Saga… ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?

Siempre esa manía de saber que sucede, cuando y porque.

Odio tener que responder a tus interrogantes y no porque no quisiera decírtelo, sino porque temo lastimarte cada vez que abro mi boca y dejo a mi cerebro tomar posesión de mis sentimientos.

-No quiero preguntas, no las estoy buscando. No deseo saber de excusas porque no me interesan. Lo único que quiero es que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes. Solo me alcanza con eso.

Tengo la leve sensación de que entendiste lo que quise decir, y no creo tener que aclarar ningún punto en especial.

Aunque aun conservo en mi interior el miedo de perderte nuevamente.

Y eso es algo que me gane yo solo. Cuando deje a mi testarudez ganar ante el sentimiento que tenía y tengo por ti.

No pienso volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces, mucho menos ahora que más te necesito a mi lado.

-Entiendo lo que me quieres decir. Pero quiero que entiendas que tú nunca hiciste nada malo. Saga, no se como puedo besarte así sabiendo lo que alguna vez te hice. No puedo entenderte.

-No tienes que hacerlo, solo déjate llevar Mu…

-No te imaginas lo que añoraba escuchar mi nombre de tus labios, Saga

-Lo mismo digo, carnerito…

-Te Amo…

-Eso también lo extrañe mucho…

Me sorprendes con tus actos. Me jalas por el cabello y me besas con una pasión y desenfreno que jamás te vi antes.

No puedo entenderte yo tampoco, créeme. Pero ahora solo me limitaré a disfrutarlo.

Dos días pasaron desde que estamos juntos. Horas enteras haciendo el amor y besando cada centímetro de tu cuerpo me hacen aun más fuerte que antes.

Creo que nunca podría expresarte con palabras o acciones cuanto te amo. Cuanto necesito de ti.

Hemos estado estos dos días encerrados en mi Templo y para mi sorpresa y alivio Kanon no se ha aparecido, parece que se ha enterado de todo lo nuestro y eso me deja un poco mas tranquilo.

Todos nos han venido a visitar en estos días, aunque nos han visto poco tiempo.

Nos la hemos pasado como en los viejos tiempos acostados en mi cama, abrazados hablando o simplemente en silencio. Siempre disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Pero no sabes cuanto lo siento. Cuando me avergüenza todo esto.

Quisiera de corazón que las cosas no fueran así, pero me temo que no he tenido otra opción.

Apareces en el umbral de la puerta mientras me cambio, tomándome de la cintura me besas con pasión y un sabor a chocolate me embriaga la boca.

-¿Y ese sabor?

-¿Mis labios o el chocolate?

-Ambos…

Vuelvo a besarte con una sonrisa. Pero se que me notas algo cansado y triste.

Me tomas de la mano y sigues abrazándome.

-Mu…

-Dime

-¿Podríamos salir hoy?

-¿Salir¿A dónde?

-A caminar por la playa…

-Claro…Buscaré algo de comer y vamos

-No…Solos tú y yo

Allí esta nuevamente lo que mas temo. Ese horrible brillo que me carcome de odio por dentro, de culpa por no habértelo dicho antes.

-Claro…

El sol se ve increíble, exactamente como aquella vez.

Los colores del cielo me recuerdan a ti, el aroma a sal a tus baños eternos en la ducha y la calidez de la arena a tu piel.

Te abrazo por la cintura con un movimiento sutil y delicado que te toma por sorpresa. Pero no es eso lo que te llama la atención, sino que oculto mi rostro entre tus cabellos y te abrazo cada vez más fuerte.

Como queriendo dejar una pena ir.

-Mu…No tienes idea de cuanto te amo, más que a mi propia vida. Más que toda la felicidad en el mundo, mi destino siempre será estar a tu lado. Protegerte y Amarte.

-Saga…Yo también te amo. Los años que estuviste lejos me hicieron dar cuenta que sin ti no hay razón en este mundo para seguir con vida. Que no importaba cuan lejos te hubieras ido, siempre tendrías un lugar al que regresar…y donde yo siempre te esperaría.

-Y regresé. Porque el pasado ya no me importaba, solo quería volver a tu lado. Sentir en mi piel el roce de tu cuerpo. Volver a ser uno solo. Amarte una y otra vez hasta que la fuerza se me escapara de los dedos.

-El día que te fuiste, el sol estaba muy parecido al de hoy. Al igual que el cielo, teñido de sangre.

-Mu…Te Amo

-Yo también…Saga, siempre te ame y siempre lo voy a hacer…No importa cuanto tiempo tenga que esperar para sanar tu corazón, pero voy a lograrlo

-Tonto…Mi corazón sano en el mismo momento en que te vi…

Sonríes de la manera mas dulce, y aferras tus manos a las mías. Entrelazando un juramente que perdurará por siempre.

-Te Amo…Te Amo…Te Amo… Te Amo…Siempre…Mu…

Y me dejé caer. La arena estaba más cálida que nunca. Tus ojos brillaban de desesperación.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sufro de este mal desde el día en que me separe de tu lado y fue consumiéndome poco a poco.

Pero cuando realmente sentí que era hora de regresar y volver a sentir. Volví.

Sólo que por poco tiempo.

Mi querido Mu…Creo que jamás te darás cuenta de lo hermoso que eres y de lo increíble de mi amor hacia ti.

Te Amo…Y siempre lo voy a sentir así, porque nunca te voy a olvidar.

Ahora gritas mi nombre entre sollozos que me parten el corazón. Pero no puedo evitarlo…Ya no.

Me sonríes con tristeza cuanto tomo tu rostro, pero aun lágrimas surcan tu rostro.

Te sonrío, no quiero que llores por mí.

Ay Mu…

Quisiera que esto…No hubiera terminado así…

Ahora cierro mis ojos, dejando escapar el último aliento de mi vida. Que irónicamente siempre te perteneció.

Pero me entregas un último beso.

Aquel que perdurara por la eternidad…

Caminar…Sentir…Vivir…

Amar…Odiar…Creer…

Todas estas cosas forman parte de un ser humano…

Quizás exista en algún lugar, un secreto más antiguo que la misma vida…

Un secreto que devele la verdadera razón por la que estamos tan distante el uno del otro…

En el momento exacto que ese secreto se devele…

Todo va a tener sentido…

¿Verdad?

¿A las lágrimas se las lleva el viento… Saga?

Blue

Never seen a blue sky

Yeah I can feel it reaching out

And moving closer

There's something about blue

Asked myself what it's all for

You know the funny thing about it

I couldn't answer

No I couldn't answer

Things have turned a deeper shade of blue

And images that might be real

May be illusion

Keep flashing off and on

Free

Wanna be free

Gonna be free

And move among the stars

You know they really aren't so far

Feels so free

Gotta know free

Please

Don't wake me from the dream

It's really everything it seemed

I'm so free

No black and white in the blue

Everything is clearer now

Life is just a dream you know

That's never ending

I'm ascending


End file.
